Puppet Shows
by Lira-chan
Summary: [3 of 4][DrabbleFiclet, for Lavie] 'Taichi is sick in bed with a flu. Daisuke comes over to entertain him. He uses sock puppets to entertain Taichi with an illustration of their relationship.' Nothing but silly, cutesy fluff. [taisuke]


LIRA: First things first, this is the third of four "drabbles" I wrote. Each "scene" is exactly one hundred words.

IORI: Secondly, Digimon does not belong to Lira. Digimon is still the property of Toei animation, and to a lesser extent, its affiliates.

LIRA: That said, allow me to present the ficlet.

-

For: Lavie

Pairing: Taichi/Daisuke

Notes: The request was for taisuke, naturally. The stipulations: "Taichi is sick in bed with a flu. Daisuke comes over to entertain him. He uses sock puppets to entertain Taichi with an illustration of their relationship. (How they got together? Why Taichi is a pervert? Why Daisuke loooooves Taichi? I dunno...) (They should already be dating.) Yeah." In short… Whee, this one's gonna be fun. Also, Lavie loved it.

-

PUPPET SHOWS

--by: lira-chan--

-

Taichi was impulsive, naturally. Maybe it was winter, maybe Hikari had _warned_ him about the cold; Taichi hadn't cared. It had been a clear, chill day - no snow on the ground - and Taichi wanted to play soccer. Maybe the guys on his school team wouldn't play; maybe that still wasn't setback enough.

There was always one person Taichi could count on.

As Taichi had expected, Daisuke answered his call instantly, agreeing without question. Within half an hour, they were in the park, kicking a ball around.

Maybe it was worth the chill; maybe it _wasn't_ worth the flu.

-

"Daisuke, come over." Taichi croaked into the phone.

"Wha-- Taichi-senpai! You sound awful."

"Yeah, that's 'cause I'm sick. And it's your fault, because you went out in the cold with me."

"Oh… Um… I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. Come entertain me. I'm bored and I have a fever and Hikari won't let me get out of bed."

"Oh. Um. Okay? I'll be right over?"

"…and Daisuke? Make me some food, 'kay? Hikari's soup sucks."

"Okay!"

"Bye."

Taichi rolled over, sneezed, and hung up the phone. He hated being sick. On the up side, at least Daisuke could always be counted on.

-

When Hikari answered the awkward banging at her apartment door, she almost didn't recognize Daisuke. She assumed that the socks were draped all over him because the brown paper bag in his arms prevented him from carrying them normally. She didn't bother asking what the socks were for; she just silently moved aside and admitted Daisuke into the apartment.

"Make sure not to let him out of bed," Hikari cautioned, following Daisuke down the hall to Taichi's room.

"Don't worry. I have ramen and cocoa and _sock puppets_! Taichi-senpai won't move at all!"

Hikari just shook her head, retreating quickly.

-

Taichi's bedroom door opened. He glanced up blearily. A cascade of multicolored _somethings_ tumbled onto his bed.

Taichi was sick, and he was _confused_.

"Daisuke…?"

"Don't move." Taichi sank back down, watching Daisuke as he clumped the multicolored things into a pile and began fishing in the paper bag he bore. He watched Daisuke remove a thermos, a Tupperware container, and a plastic bowl and cup. Shortly, he was presented with the same bowl and cup, now filled with steaming ramen and cocoa.

"Now make yourself comfortable-" Daisuke beamed. Taichi spooned ramen into his mouth. "-The show's about to begin!"

-

"This is me-" A fist covered by a red sock with eyes was held up. "-and this is you." The other fist, in a blue sock, made an appearance. The two were brought close together. "And this is us. See?"

The red sock rubbed against the blue sock. The blue sock did something similar to "biting" the red sock's head.

"This is us together. I'll give you a hug, and you'll muss my hair, and tell me I'm cute."

The "red sock" blushed.

Taichi, meanwhile, smirked. He was confused as hell, but Daisuke was adorable. Taichi was no longer bored.

-

"And we play soccer!" Both socks shot straight up in the air. Then they came back together, wiggling - "playing soccer." Daisuke had been waving his hands for at least ten minutes, then.

"You're rougher than the guys on my school team, though..." The blue sock collided with the red, and both swayed a little. "Not really sure why. We fall down a lot more. And… And we never finish games. You always… Distract… Me…"

Taichi eyed Daisuke, who trailed off and didn't continue.

Kindly, "You've done a good job of… Distracting… Me, too."

Taichi hugged him. The show ended.

-

Some time later, Hikari came into the room to check on Taichi. She wasn't at all surprised to see him asleep again. She _was_ a bit surprised to see Daisuke curled up in the bed with him, but didn't dare wake them. She settled on "tutting" disapprovingly and collecting the dishes Daisuke had brought. Taichi was going to get Daisuke sick, she just knew it.

Standing in the door with an armload of dishes, however, Hikari softened and smiled. Even if they both wound up ill in the morning… They were cute together. Smiling again, she strode from the room.

-


End file.
